Discussion Moderators
Introduction Tens of thousands of discussion threads have accumulated in the wiki over the years. This means that they require knowledgeable members who help out with evaluating and keeping them polite and respectful. This is the job of the discussion moderators. These members are selected due to a combination of a good talent for rational levelheaded analysis and overall reliability. They mainly help out with evaluating content revision threads, calming down discussions that have gone out of hand, and reporting rule-violations. They are provided with the following rights. Responsibilities The additional responsibilities to be maintained by Discussions Moderators in addition to member responsibilities: *Monitoring important threads, and contributing to resolving them. Important threads include: **Staff threads **Wiki management **Content revision **Highlighted threads about topics that the Discussions Moderator has knowledge about. ***Note: To follow all staff and wiki management threads, it is recommended that Discussions Moderators follow the linked forum boards instead, which will in turn follow all the threads posted within them. *Helping to calm down discussions that have gone out of hand. *Reporting rule-breakers in order to maintain a congenial atmosphere within the wiki. *Participating in site-wide projects, if required to. *Discussions Moderators are role models for members, and should make a continuous effort to display temperament and behaviour appropriate for their positions. Benefits The benefits of being a Discussions Moderator are: *Staff member: They are part of the managing staff, and as such can take part in staff discussions. In other words, members have the opportunity to directly discuss the future direction of the site, and their opinions will be taken into consideration when creating/modifying site policies. *Discussions Moderators are widely regarded as respected and capable members of the site. Their opinions are highly valued, and they are fundamental cornerstones for keeping the wiki running smoothly on a daily basis. Appointment The following pre-requisites must be met for appointment as a Discussions Moderator: *The member must display intimate familiarity with the site's rules and regulations, in addition to understanding the mechanics of how the site fundamentally works. *The member must display intimate comprehension of the concepts of VS Battles, in order to resolve queries brought to them by members. Notably, the member should properly understand the Tiering System, and other important statistics. *The member must be levelheaded, rational, responsible, objective, and reliable, with good logical reasoning and decision-making ability, and a healthy amount of experience. *The member should have been active for a minimum of 6 months, with at least 3 months of frequent activity. *Once promoted, the member must preferably remain similarly active. A period of inactivity over 3 month upon being promoted will likely result in the position being removed. Removal The Discussions Moderator position may be revoked under any of the following conditions: *Severe violation of the wiki rules. *Bad-mouthing the wiki policies. **Personally disagreeing with them is an entirely separate issue. In case of such a disagreement, it is recommended that the matter is resolved with a private conversation, instead of exploding publicly. *Direct disobedience of a bureaucrat in case of a site policy. **Personally disagreeing with a policy is an entirely separate issue. In case of such a disagreement, it is recommended that the matter is handled via personal messages. **Publicly disagreeing about a page's content (such as a character's statistics, or the profile image) is, of course, permitted, as long as done within the confines of the site's rules. ***Public argument is prohibited in cases of site policies only. In such instances, it is strongly recommended that the matter be handled via private messages. *Inactivity for a prolonged period of time: **Complete inactivity for a period of three months or more. *Inserting false and unmotivated statistics ratings. Category:Administration